


New Year’s Kiss

by bamby0304



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Crushing on someone can be complicated at the best of times. But crushing on your friend’s dad? On the man who had brought you into his home when you needed it most? That made it a little more complicated. The fact you had no idea if Chris felt even the slightest bit interested in you, made it so much worse. But with a new year on the way, maybe things were about to change…





	New Year’s Kiss

**_Warnings_ : Fluff :):)**

**Bamby**

It’s New Year’s Eve. Usually you would stay home, parties weren’t really your thing since you moved to Beacon Hills. It was kinda hard to enjoy the night life when you were paranoid about anything and everything possibly supernatural lurking in the shadows.

Unfortunately for you, Allison Argent was dragging you to her best friend’s party.

The Argents had welcomed you into their home a few months ago. They taught you everything you might needed to know about hunting and whatnot, but kept it simple so as not to spook you too much. You were grateful for their kindness and hospitality.

Over the last few months you’d grown to be good friends with Allison. She was sweet and gentle and very caring. She treated you like a sister. Considering she’d lost a lot of friends and family lately you felt very honoured that she had welcomed you in so quickly and openly.

Chris Argent- Allison’s father- had been just as welcoming. Despite losing so much he brought you in as if you’d been part of the family since the day you were born. He made sure you always had everything you might want or need. He made sure you were always prepared for any situation. He always made sure you felt at home.

At times Chris could be a little over protective when it came to you. For the first few months you thought he was being ridiculous. You thought it was an insult to your own capabilities. But as time went by you began to wonder if there were other motives for his actions.

Over time you came to like Chris. A seed had been planted, and had then sprouted into a full-grown crush. You had it bad.

Now, everything he did made your knees buckle, heart race, palms sweat and stomach flip. You had to fight from swooning whenever he smiled. You had to keep yourself from blushing whenever he offered you a compliment. You had to keep yourself focused whenever he was around.

Part of you wondered if it was wrong. He was a widower, a father, the man who had brought you into his home without question. Did that mean there could be nothing but friendship between the two of you? Was it wrong of you to feel the way you did?

Millions of questions always plagued your mind. You were constantly scolding yourself, trying to forget about the crush. But, try as you might, there was no getting rid of it.

“Here.”

Sitting on Allison’s bed, your legs folded underneath you, you looked over to see her stepping away from her wardrobe, her arms now full of dresses.

“Can’t I just wear jeans and a shirt?” You asked, not wanting to wear one of her dresses. “It can be a nice shirt. I’ll even let you pick out a sparkly or lacey one.”

She simple shook her head, smiling from ear to ear. “Nope.” Laying the dresses on the bed she then grabbed your arm and pulled you up until you were standing in front of her floor length mirror. “Tonight, we’re gonna go all out. I need to get over Scott, and you’re going to be my wing-woman.”

“I thought Lydia was your wing-woman?” you noted.

“Not tonight,” Allison sighed. “She’s got a date.” Turning, she grabbed one of the dresses and held it out in front of you. “So, tonight you’re all mine. And, hey, maybe we’ll find you a guy, too.” She beamed as she turned her attention back to the dress.

You gave a silent sigh as you thought about the night coming your way. Dancing, drinking, flirting. None of it was exactly appealing. But Allison knew you could never say no to her, so there was no escaping your fate.

* * *

The night had actually been okay considering Scott had showed up and almost ruined Allison’s time- unintentionally though… how was he supposed to know seeing him would affect her the way it did?

You yourself had a pretty good time as well. You chatted with some people, danced with Allison a little, smiled, laughed, and in the end, you even did the whole countdown thing.

When everyone turned to the person next to them, sharing their New Year’s kiss, you turned to find you had no partner. It had stung for a moment, but you quickly moved on, not wanting to spoil the night.

Eventually it was time to go home. You hadn’t been drinking just so you knew you would be able to get home and sleep in your own bed, instead of crashing in one of the spare rooms at Lydia’s. It took some convincing to get a slightly tipsy Allison into the car, but you managed after a while.

When you got home she slipped out of the car and headed inside. But it was clear she couldn’t quite find her footing. So, you wrapped an arm around her waist and walked the two of you inside.

* * *

Having put Allison to bed, you headed for the kitchen wanting to eat a little something before going to bed. You kicked your heels off on the way, letting your feet relax after being in those torture devices for hours. You pulled the clips out of your hair, loosening the tension in your head.

Rubbing at your temples, eyes closed, you hummed a relieved sigh as you stepped onto the cool tiles of the kitchen floor. Reaching for the freezer, you pulled out the ice-cream and set the container on the counter before getting a spoon out of the drawer.

Standing there, leaning your elbows on the counter, picking at the delicious dairy dessert, you were in your own little world, too distracted to notice when someone else walked into the room.

Movement caught your eye. Looking up from the ice-cream, spoon hanging in your mouth, your eyes locked onto Chris. He’d paused in the walkway, taking in your appearance.

You straightened up and pulled the spoon from your lips, looking down at yourself in embarrassment.

The dress Allison had made you wear was short, falling a few inches above the knee. It hugged your waist nicely, had long sleeves that reached your wrists, and showed a little bit of cleavage. It was a rose gold colour, all sparkles and glitter. Very pretty, and very unlike you.

The fact your hair was now a mess, and your shoes were somewhere in the house, left on the floor, made you feel even more insecure about how you looked. You couldn’t stop yourself from flushing an embarrassed shade of red as you began to fidget on the spot.

“I thought I was the only one awake.” Your voice came out soft, shy, unsure.

Chris didn’t respond though. All he could do was continue looking you up and down, that unreadable expression still on his face.

“I’ll just…” Gesturing to the ice-cream, you quickly packed it up before turning to put it away.

When you started for the exit, hoping to get passed Chris without further embarrassment, he stopped you, his fingers wrapping around your wrist.

The touch of his skin on your ignited a fire inside you, one you always had to fight to control. You were sure it was wrong of you to have those kinds of feelings for him, and you were sure there was no way they would ever be returned.

He lifted his free hand to your chin, tilting it up so your eyes would meet his. As they did you felt yourself sucking in a sharp breath at what you saw.

Suddenly you could read the expression on his face. Looking into his gaze, you saw a look in his eyes you’d never seen before. It was a look of awe.

There was a moment of hesitation where the two of you silently asked the other if this was happening, if you were really going to take the next step, and if the other wanted it just as bad.

Chris moved first, leaning down slowly and carefully, his eyes looking down at you lips as they parted in anticipation. The fingers wrapped around your wrist let go as his hand moved to hold your waist, the other now cupping your face.

Eyes fluttering closed, you felt yourself melt away as his lips brushed against yours. The touch was so gentle, so sweet, so caring. It spoke a million words, a million promises. In that moment you knew Chris had felt the same way as you had, for a long time now.

Leaning into him more, you felt his lips mould against yours as if they were made for your lips alone. You couldn’t stop yourself from melting into him even if you wanted to.

It was a perfect kiss, and a perfect way to start the new year.

**Bamby**


End file.
